metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid: Samus Returns/Gallery
This is a gallery depicting concept art and renders from Metroid: Samus Returns. Promotional artwork File:Metroid Samus Returns logo.jpg|Logo File:Metroid Samus Returns artwork.png|Samus Aran posing against a dark background File:3DS_MetroidSamusReturns_char_01.png|Varia Suit File:Samus vs Alpha Metroid in MSR.jpg|Beam Burst used on an Alpha Metroid File:Samus vs Zeta Metroid in MSR.png|Melee Counter used on a Zeta Metroid File:MSR Larva Metroid artwork.png|Metroid larva File:MSR Samus artwork MP1 pose.jpg|This artwork is reminiscent of a ''Metroid Prime'' render. File:MSR Samus running charge artwork.jpg|This artwork is reminiscent of [[:File:Samus guide1.jpg|a piece of artwork from Metroid: Zero Mission]]. File:MSR Alpha Metroid artwork.jpg|Alpha Metroid File:MSR Gamma Metroid artwork.jpg|Gamma Metroid File:MSR Zeta Metroid artwork.jpg|Zeta Metroid File:MSR Omega Metroid artwork.png|Omega Metroid File:MSR baby artwork.jpg|Infant Metroid File:MSR Arachnus artwork.jpg|Arachnus File:Metroid Samus Returns Morph Ball artwork.png|Morph Ball File:Metroid Samus Returns Samus Missile Hatch artwork.png|Missile Launcher. This artwork is reminiscent of a ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' render. File:Diggernaut website artwork.jpg|"Diggernaut Boss" File:Metroid Samus Returns Queen Metroid concept art.png|"Queen Metroid Boss" File:Metroid Samus Returns Gravity Suit artwork.png|"Samus Gravity Suit" File:Metroid Samus Returns Alpha battle concept art.png|"Arena area of Chozo base" ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' Gallery MSR RoS Gallery 000.png|Varia Suit MSR RoS Gallery 001.png|Varia Suit MSR RoS Gallery 002.png|Infant Metroid MSR RoS Gallery 003.png|Metroid larva MSR RoS Gallery 004.png|Gamma Metroid MSR RoS Gallery 005.png|Alpha Metroid MSR RoS Gallery 006.png|Zeta Metroid MSR RoS Gallery 007.png|Omega Metroid MSR RoS Gallery 008.png|Queen Metroid MSR RoS Gallery 009.png|Arachnus MSR RoS Gallery 010.png|Metroid Egg MSR RoS Gallery 011.png|Hornoad MSR RoS Gallery 012.png|Mumbo MSR RoS Gallery 013.png|Tsumuri MSR RoS Gallery 014.png|Drivel MSR RoS Gallery 015.png|Halzyn MSR RoS Gallery 016.png|Moto MSR RoS Gallery 017.png|Moheek MSR RoS Gallery 018.png|Meboid MSR RoS Gallery 019.png|Autrack MSR RoS Gallery 020.png|Wallfire MSR RoS Gallery 021.png|Blob Thrower MSR RoS Gallery 022.png|Glow Fly MSR RoS Gallery 023.png|Gawron MSR RoS Gallery 024.png|Chute Leech MSR RoS Gallery 025.png|Gullugg MSR RoS Gallery 026.png|Chozo Statue MSR RoS Gallery 027.png|Samus Aran's Gunship MSR RoS Gallery 028.png|Space Jump MSR RoS Gallery 029.png|Varia Suit item MSR RoS Gallery 030.png|Energy Tank MSR RoS Gallery 031.png|Ice Beam MSR RoS Gallery 032.png|Wave Beam MSR RoS Gallery 033.png|Spazer Beam MSR RoS Gallery 034.png|Screw Attack MSR RoS Gallery 035.png|Spider Ball MSR RoS Gallery 036.png|Cover artwork ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Gallery MSR Art Gallery 000.png|Alpha Metroid MSR Art Gallery 001.png|Gamma Metroid MSR Art Gallery 002.png|Metroid larva MSR Art Gallery 003.png|Omega Metroid MSR Art Gallery 004.png|Queen Metroid MSR Art Gallery 005.png|Proteus Ridley MSR Art Gallery 006.png|Diggernaut MSR Art Gallery 007.png|Zeta Metroid MSR Art Gallery 008.png|Blob Thrower MSR Art Gallery 009.png|Fleech Swarm MSR Art Gallery 010.png|Glow Fly MSR Art Gallery 011.png|Electric Gullugg MSR Art Gallery 012.png|Halzyn MSR Art Gallery 013.png|Samus Aran and the Baby MSR Art Gallery 014.png|Hornoad-X MSR Art Gallery 015.png|Fusion Suit MSR Art Gallery 016.png|Gravity Suit and Spider Ball MSR Art Gallery 017.png|Power Suit and Spider Ball MSR Art Gallery 018.png|Varia Suit MSR Art Gallery 019.png|Scan Pulse MSR Art Gallery 020.png|Lightning Armor MSR Art Gallery 021.png|Melee Counter MSR Art Gallery 022.png|Goo-covered surfaces preventing use of the Spider Ball MSR Art Gallery 023.png|Phase Drift MSR Art Gallery 024.png|Beam Burst MSR Art Gallery 025.png|Samus Aran's Gunship, interior MSR Art Gallery 026.png|Metroid Egg MSR Art Gallery 027.png|A Gamma Metroid emerging from a cocoon MSR Art Gallery 028.png|Samus Aran's Gunship, exterior MSR Art Gallery 029.png|Aeion Ability Artifact MSR Art Gallery 030.png|Aeion Tank MSR Art Gallery 031.png|Queen Metroid, mouth detail MSR Art Gallery 032.png|Teleport Station MSR Art Gallery 033.png|The Surface of SR388 MSR Art Gallery 034.png|Fossils in Area 6 Fan art On August 24th, 2017, Nintendo of America's Twitter account challenged fans to submit their fan Metroid artwork using the hashtag #MetroidFanArt, to potentially be featured during the live taping of a new Nintendo Minute episode.https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/900734655762112512 The episode was filmed on September 2 and went live on September 7. Six winners were chosen. Notably, the first artwork they displayed, submitted by @VariaZim, was actually a slightly modified version of an ending she created for AM2R - another, unofficial remake of Metroid II: Return of Samus released a year before Samus Returns, which was quickly shut down by Nintendo. File:Metroid Samus Returns fanart 1 (AM2R ending).png|Submitted by @VariaZim. File:Metroid Samus Returns fanart 2.png|Submitted by @GoshaDole. File:Metroid Samus Returns fanart 3.png|Submitted by @ForalMorality. File:Metroid Samus Returns fanart 4.png|Submitted by @TheMetalBeast. File:Metroid Samus Returns fanart 5.png|Submitted by @HotrodMcCoolguy. File:Metroid Samus Returns fanart 6.png|Submitted by @LiKovacs. My Nintendo wallpapers In September 2017, two Samus Returns wallpapers were released in several sizes onto My Nintendo, Nintendo's loyalty program. The themes cost 50 silver coins. This gallery only contains one size of each wallpaper, formatted for both computers and phones. File:1440X2560 MyN Potrait Metroid Samus Returns A.jpg File:3840x2160 MyN Landscape Metroid Samus Returns A.jpg File:1440x2560 MyN Potrait Metroid Samus Returns B.jpg File:1280x1024 MyN Landscape Metroid Samus Returns B.jpg References Category:Galleries Category:Nintendo 3DS